The Day She Killed the Devil
by EmilyHawley
Summary: Bad Wolf Rose sees everything. She sees the beginning and end of the universe. She also sees that Lucifer doesn't belong.


**Could Bad Wolf Rose atomize Lucifer? My submission for tumblr's Superwholockthecomic fanwork friday. I just wanted to have a back up copy of this oneshot in case my laptop gets fried. Enjoy!**

She felt like her brain was imploding and exploding at the same time. A pleasant pain radiated from every nerve ending in her body and she could tell that she wouldn't last long in this state. Her mind was racing, existing in the past, present, and future, simultaneously. She could see everything, everywhere. All of time and space, she could touch and shift and change every moment. She finally understood what the Doctor meant when he said time was a mush of things; that one moment did not exist independently from any other. She could feel every emotion any person had ever felt and ever would feel. Nothing was real and yet, everything was too real. She existed nowhere and everywhere. She knew she was still facing the Daleks alongside the Doctor, but she was other places too. She could see children being born and the same children dying. She could see wars and famine and death. She could see happiness and love and joy. She saw a man fall from a building, another from the sky. Every moment of time was hers to change, hers to mold and sculpt to her pleasing.

It was beautifully, wonderfully frightening.

Something stuck out to her, a gaping wound on the beautiful flesh of time. A man who had left his mark throughout all of eternity. She could see the dismay the man had caused, the sorrow. However, there was one moment when there was more pain than anything. Reaching for the moment she saw a different man jumping into a large hole and a bloody, beaten man off to the side. She could see that the different man, the one with the long hair, was not himself. The agony radiating from that moment had left a mark on the time stream, much darker than what should be expected. She knew she had to help fix Time, that the she had to help the Long Haired Man.

She could hear the Doctor calling to her, asking her what she had done. She felt herself answer. She destroyed a Dalek.

At the same moment, she touched the Long Haired Man. Something passed into her, something besides the Time Vortex. This was cold and amazingly dark, in contrast to the Vortex's hot and blazingly bright presence. She tried to expel the dark force, but she couldn't. All she could get from it was a name.

_Lucifer._

She scattered the words BAD WOLF throughout time and space, knowing it was the only way for her to reach this point, the point where she could save the Doctor and the Long Haired Man. But no matter what she did, she couldn't get rid of the Dark Presence, the Lucifer. There was no place in Time for it besides where she had taken it from, and no place outside of Time for it either. The dark force was beginning to dig its way into her. Not the Bad Wolf her that she found herself describing to the Doctor, but the real her beneath all the Time Vortex, running in orderly chaos inside of her.

She saw how Time changed without the Dark Presence, and knew it did not belong there. She knew she had to get rid of the Lucifer, however she could.

She felt herself saying "Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies."

She saw herself atomize a Dalek and felt herself start to tear apart the Lucifer presence, atom by atom. It was agonizing. The presence was a part of Time now, which in turn was part of her. She felt as though she were ripping off an arm and a leg, but she still dug at the Lucifer.

She could hear the Doctor telling her "Rose, you've done it. Now stop."

But her didn't know that she was not done. This Dark Presence may have not been in Time, but it was still attached to the edge of the Vortex, hanging on with its last bits of strength. She pushed and pulled and tugged, but it held fast. She felt herself speaking, talking to the Doctor about controlling Life and Death, and she knew it was true. She held the Lucifer's existence in her hands. She controlled whether it lived or died. She was still talking, no longer hearing what she was saying. She was concentrating all of her power onto destroying the Dark Presence. She could see it was trying to dig its way back into Time itself, through the Vortex. She knew that if it managed this, it would return to time itself, and then all of her work would have been for naught. The Long Haired Man would still fall in the hole, the Bloody man would still be beaten. Nothing would have been fixed. Yet still, she could not get rid of the Dark Presence, and she saw it get closer to joining with Time again. There was immense pain. Her head was screaming in delicious agony, delicious because she knew she was fixing something that should have been broken beyond repair.

The Dark Presence was still shifting farther into the Vortex, and it was almost halfway returned. She knew that if she couldn't pull it out soon, she would never get the chance again. The pain in her head intensified. It was almost as if all of the pressure in the universe was pressing up against her brain, trying to force its way in. And still she worked.

Until she felt something against her mouth, something warm and wet. She knew the Doctor was kissing her but she couldn't bring herself to care. She continued to pull and yank at the Dark Presence.

It was too late when she realized what the Doctor was really doing. The Dark Presence had almost returned completely to Time when her power started fading. She could feel it ebbing out quickly through her eyes, as if the Doctor was sucking it in. She struggled to pull at the Dark Presence, but her fingers slipped right off of its surface. The Doctor took the entire Vortex into himself and she got one last view of the Lucifer, and she watched it sink back into time completely, her hard work destroyed. She felt dizzy from all of the pain she knew the Dark Presence would cause.

And then she fainted.

Rose never remembered the Long Haired Man, or the Dark Presence when she woke up.


End file.
